The date
by TMNTluckygirl
Summary: The day had arrived... I was going on a date with Mikey. But did it go really well or really bad?
1. Chapter 1

The 15th of October had finally arrived and my date with Mikey was about to happen...well if I ever got Don's gift to work.

_Don could at least have the decency to give me instructions, grrrr how do you work this thing? _I thought to myself as I pressed buttons at random, hoping that something would happen.

"Come on it has to be one of these buttons...wait was that button always there?" I looked at the big green button that said _press here for transmission. _

"Oh my god how cliché...damn you clichés!"

I shouted. Before I left I made sure I was ready, I checked my makeup, my hair and my blue low cut dress with my wedges. I pulled up the dress a bit so it didn't show too much cleavage...

_now that would have been embarrassing especially in a house full of boys. _

I said goodbye to mum and thenI pressed the button and suddenly there was a bright flash. Before I knew it I was at the entrance to the turtle's lair. It was exactly how I imagined it to be, blue tatted sofas with pizza boxes on the little tables. The smell was a strong scent of sweat from their training and pizza, it was disgusting but I didn't care. It had a nice homely vibe to it. It was like a dream come true but my daydreaming was short lifted when I heard Leo shouting at someone.

"Mikey are you even ready?"

"Errrrr..."

"I'll take that as a no."

No one had noticed I was here yet so I just decided to walk in slowly.

"Come on dude, Nadia isn't gonna be here yet." Raph's husky voice interrupted Mikey

"ha, I bet she will...I bet she's here right now."

It's really creepy how he does that. Don then entered the conversation to actually back up Mikey if you can believe it.

"Mikey does have a fair point; I mean it's only 5pm surely she will be like other girls, wanting to get ready for hours..."

"Ahem" They all turned around to find me leaning against the wall, shaking my head at them.

"Come on boys, surely you must know that I get ready relatively quickly." They did nothing but stare, I was beginning to worry that my cleavage was showing when suddenly Raph hit Mikey at the back of the head.

"Not gonna be here yet huh?"

He said sarcastically, but was blatantly ignored by Mikey as he just walked over to me. I heard Don whisper to Raph

"you just got ignored bro."

"Shut it geek." Mikey grabbed my hand and said

"Woah Nadia your looking good."

He then kissed my hand like a gentleman, I couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you, I wanted to look good for the date. But I can see that I came a bit too early."

I looked at Mikey up and down; it looked like he had just gotten out of the shower since water was still dripping off his body.

"Huh yeah sorry do you mind waiting dudette?"

"Oh sure I don't mind."

He thanked me then ran off to get ready. I looked at the others who were still staring,

"ummm is there something wrong?"

They quickly shook their heads as Leo replied

"oh no nothing it's just that, you look great."

Raph then stated

"No one should look this good for a date with Mikey. He ain't exactly a gentleman."

Hmm I thought otherwise but it was still sweet

"thank you for the compliment and the tip, I guess?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the sofa, soon followed by the turtles who sat on the big sofa blankly watching the T.V. 15 minutes later Mikey came down the stairs and into the living room, and he looked fantastic. He was wearing a black suit but with no tie which I personally find hot. And he smelt great, his aftershave was very attractive. These turtles know a lot about how to smell good. He held out his arm for me and asked

"may I escort the lady to the location of our date?" I giggled and linked my arm with his

"lead the way good sir."

He smiled as we walked out of the lair, but Mikey quickly shouted back

"don't bother waiting up for me dudes."

Then we started walking to our location.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OH something I forgot to do. I do not own the turtles, they belong to Nikelodon...for now.**

After about 10 minutes of walking we finally arrived to...April's shop. I looked at him confusingly then he said

"our dates on the roof but April and Casey wanna meet you. That ok?"

I nodded as we made our way up the stairs to April's apartment. Mikey knocked on the door and the door opened to find April O'Neil smiling at us. She was exactly how I imagined her to be, she had bright red hair with one strand covering her face. She was wearing an apron and drying her hands in a towel.

"Oh hello Mikey, you're early for once. And you must be Nadia its lovely to meet you." She held her hand out as I grabbed it and shook it.

"Hello it's nice to meet you to."

She took us into her apartment which was bigger than I imagined.

"You have a lovely home."

"Why thank you, I try to keep it as nice as I can but when you live with a man like Casey, it's almost impossible."

I laughed as I saw a man come in from the kitchen.

"Come on babe, surely I'm not that bad."

I could instantly tell it was Casey, he had long brown hair and he was big built. He could kill with them muscles. He looked at me and smiled

"ah Mikey this must be the girl you've been telling me about. It's err..." I softly giggled and said

"my names Nadia, it's lovely to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

He replied while kissing my hand, which got him a whack with the towel.

"Casey stop that you're embarrassing her." April sighed while Casey grabbed her round the waist.

"Aww babe if you're jealous, you know your da only one for me." They quickly kissed then April hugged him

"your such an idiot at times, but I love you."

"Eeww stop with the lovey dovey stuff dudes, your embarrassing me."

Mikey said pretending to gag. We all laughed as April escorted us to the roof, but not after Casey had to embarrass Mikey some more.

"You were right dude, she is a babe."

I blushed and Casey got another smack from April.

"Sorry about Casey dudette, he likes to embarrass me."

"It's fine besides it was quite funny."

We laughed as we made our way to the roof. We got to the roof and it was beautiful, it was a small table for 2 and candles, flowers and little lights around it.

"Awwwww its beautiful Mikey, you didn't have to do that."

"Well, someone's gotta make an effort."

He pulled out a chair for me as I sat down, he quickly sat opposite me and we started talking.

"It's funny; your brothers don't think you're a gentleman at all. But you are...when you make the effort."

He laughed and put on a really bad French accent

"ah Madame I am always ze gentleman."

I laughed as Mikey poured me a drink, it was just lemonade but we pretended that it was white wine.

"Here's to Mikey, for being a lovely gentleman."

BURRRRRP

Mikey started laughing and I thought it was disgusting but I couldn't help but laugh. 20 minutes later after we had eaten our meal of spaghetti bolanase. Mikey got up and pressed a button on a CD player.

"Err Mikey what are you doing?"

Suddenly he started doing the jive to hound dog by Elvis Presley and grabbed my hands for me to dance.

"Oh no I can't dance to save my life."

"Come on dudette, it will be fun. You might be as good as me."

I got up and walked to the middle of the roof, slowly but surely I got the hang of it. After about 2 songs I was tired out

"I'm...pooped."

"You're not bad dudette, not as good as me but still good." I shook my head as I yawned.

"Come on dudette let's get ya home."

We got up and started walking through April's apartment, down the stairs and down the alley to the manhole.

"Home? Do you know what time it is in England? We're 7 hours ahead of you, it's about 9 now and in England it will be about 4 in the morning."

"Chill dudette, you can stay at our place."

I smiled as we walked towards the turtle's home.

**A/N: BTW sorry if I got the time between England and America wrong, that's what I was told. Please correct me if i'm wrong. If you like R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived back at the lair my feet were killing me, I immediately sat down and took my shoes off. Mikey came over and said

"I'm just gonna ask Splinter if it's ok that you can stay dudette."

I nodded and he went off the Splinter's room. I sat there awkwardly in silence not knowing what I should do _should I turn the telly on? Or would that seem rude? _Before I knew it Mikey was back

"yeah its cool dudette, you can sleep in the guest bedroom."

"Thanks again for letting me stay."

"No problem..."

"Hey bro how was ya date?" Raph suddenly walked into the living room and looked at me.

"It must have gone well 'cause Nadia's still here."

"Ha-ha listen to the funny mutant."

Raph sat down on the other sofa and was about to begin asking questions when Leo and Don walked into the living room.

"Dudes what is this? A family reunion." They laughed and Don replied

"no we just want to know how your date went." They sat down on the same sofa as Raph started the questionnaire.

"So what did ya do?" Before Mikey could say anything I bragged

"Mikey arranged a lovely meal for 2 on April's roof, he decorated it beautifully and we danced together."

Leo, Raph and Don started sniggering and I looked at Mikey who was blushing like mad.

"Err am I missing something?" Don regained from his laughter and said

"well...we've lived with Mikey all our lives and he has never done as much as tidy his room, let alone organizing a dinner."

"Well he still did a good job." Leo being the calm person he is said

"ok, we believe you. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Thank you Leo."

We talked about my meeting with April and Casey and how...interesting it was. But then Raph had to annoy Mikey buy making the situation really awkward.

"So...are you two dating now?"

I stared at Mikey who was now even redder in the face (well as red as a green skinned turtle can get) then at Raph.

"Just because we went on a date doesn't mean we're dating. This was a birthday present for me so we're just friends."

Mikey gave me a thank you look then turned to his brothers.

"Besides dudes, I wouldn't wanna make you jealous."

Now it was their turn to blush, Leo and Don were as red as tomatoes and Raph...well looked like he was going to smack Mikey round the face.

"Ya better sleep with one eye open tonight Mikey." I laughed but Mikey gulped knowing that he would have to.

"Anyway do you guys have any spare pyjamas, you have the wonderful honour of having me for the night."

"Yeah we should, April always leaves her pyjamas here when she stays over."

Don grabbed my hand and showed me to a closet full of bed sheets, soap and pyjamas.

"Thanks Don."

I grabbed a top and shorts and went into the bathroom to get changed. The top was a bit tight and the shorts were really short but it didn't matter, it was only for tonight. I came out the bathroom and saw the guys at the table with Splinter. I snuck up behind them and shouted

"BOO!"

They literally jumped out if their seats except for Splinter, he obviously saw me coming and he was laughing at his sons expressions. Mikey screamed

"please don't do that, I almost jumped out of my shell."

"Well I thought you were supposed to be good at sensing things around you, since your ninjas." Don the stated

"she does have a point." Raph just scoffed

"ha, I weren't scared." It was my turn to start laughing.

"Really? 'Cause I saw you literally jump out of your seat."

"Yeah...well I was just playing along."

"Sure your were Raph." After Leo regained himself he offered

"would you like something to eat?"

"Oh no thank you, I'm full from dinner." I yawned and said

"well I'm going to bed, I'll need to get up early to go back home."

They all said goodnight and I went into the guest bedroom, which was actually really nice and big. I fell on the bed and fell straight to sleep.

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry it took me so long to update. My computer's battery broke so we had to get an new one. Plus there is the on going curse that is school...so much work. Sorry again and I hop you liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at 7:30 because I heard the guys training, it annoyed me but I had to get up anyway to get home.

_It's probably about 2:30pm over in England mums going to kill me._

I went downstairs and saw the guys coming out of the dojo. Leo was looking satisfied with himself, Don looked really tired (obviously hasn't had his coffee yet) Mikey is full of energy and Raph is annoyed. Before I could ask Mikey came up to me and shouted

"morning Nadia, how did you sleep dudette?"

"Very well thank you, your guest bedroom is really nice."

He led me to the table and I sat down in between Leo and Raph. Don was drinking his coffee, Raph was cursing under his breath and Leo was drinking green tea.

"Ugh no offense to Splinter but this green tea is disgusting." I curiously asked

"then why do you drink it?"

"Because I want him to be proud of me by accepting to Japanese culture and if that means drinking this then I will." Raph laughed and said

"yeah but what ya don't realise fearless is dat you ain't gonna become perfect by some yucky tea."

"Raph there is no need to have a go at me just because you lost a sparring match against Mikey." Raph looked furious and embarrassed at the same time.

"I TOLD YA TO NEVER SAY ANYFING ABOUT THAT!"

"My sons stop this now!" We all turned around a Splinter was standing right behind me.

"You are making fools of yourselves in front of Miss Smith."

"Sorry master Splinter" Raph and Leo said in unison. Splinter sat down as Mikey was serving breakfast.

"Bon appetite." He made a bacon, egg and sausage breakfast.

"This is the type of breakfast we have in England, we call it a fry up." Mikey started to blush and announced

"uh well...I made this for you, just as like a little bonus." I walked up to him and gave him a big hug

"you are the most wonderful turtle ever thank you." I went back to my seat and we ate our breakfast, which they all enjoyed. After that I had a quick shower, got dressed back into my dress because I had nothing else to put on, and went downstairs to say goodbye.

"It's a shame you have to leave so soon, how about staying with us for the afternoon?"

Don was being really kind and offering for me to stay a bit longer. But I had to go.

"That's very kind of you but I have to get home, I have homework to do."

Don nodded and I gave him a hug, then Leo and Raph who had finally calmed down from earlier.

"See ya soon Nadia." Mikey came up to me and I gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks again for last night, it was really nice."

"No problem dudette, by the way can I ask you something?"

"Sure what?"

"Where's my kiss dudette?" I gave him a little smack on the arm and replied

"you are not getting a kiss from me."

"Aww just a little one on the cheek?"

"Well...no." Mikey sighed and I felt really bad so I gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek.

"Don't expect anything else from me."

He just quickly nodded and was blushing like mad. His brothers were sniggering and I pressed the button to the transmitter to go home. I looked around the untidy yet homely lair before I was zapped back into the living room of my home. Mum came up to me and asked

"oh thank god your ok, I thought you were in trouble. But anyway how was your date?"

Then Tasha and Joseph started asking questions and teasing me.

_Yeah, it's good to be home..._


End file.
